


Singed Souls

by Little_Miss_Bunny



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also someone kill my muse because she's driving me nuts, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcobaleno are jealous psychos, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Demon Summoning, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gray Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm gray tsuna, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Summoning Circles, Summoning Runes, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Tsuna ain't takin' none of that shit tho, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna is So Done, Violence, arco be like nope, basically tsuna's a tsundere here welp, but they care about Tsuna, he just wants to sleep and hibernate for a million years, he pretends the arco doesnt exist, is what they'll use as justification, though tsuna pretends it doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Miss_Bunny
Summary: A renowned expert in Demon Runeology, Tsuna has been secluded from the public since he left the field at the young age of 23: to keep his secrets locked away and far from prying eyes. Now with a rampant serial killer severing Summoners' Bonds in Namimori, the public demands answers that the police doesn't have. Tsuna just hopes he doesn't fall in too deep.Cross-posted from FF.





	1. Chapter 1

" _Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge."_  – Plato

* * *

The smell of tea and ink lingers in the air while the TV drones softly in the background. Outside, it's quiet and Tsuna keeps the blinds shut from prying eyes. He lives on the 11th floor but it doesn't hurt to be careful. Namimori is a small city with people who talk. That's something he didn't want to get involved in.

Carefully, Tsuna draws out a new set of suppression runes in his notebook that he'd been working on for a month. He looks over the neat sigils he had written out inside the form of a semi-large circle: half-rectangles, crescents with wonky curves, dots in the shape of an inverted triangle, and the end of rings that curves outwards instead of connecting.

"—all the number on your screen and obtain a free hour consultation on your child's affinity before their first summoning rites!" a bubbly woman says from the TV. "We guarantee that—"

Tsuna grabs the remote from his desk and changes the channel. He scoffs under his breath. An hour consultation for something that requires only a blood test and an actual expert on affinities? People are either really desperate or really stupid.

"It has been 2 weeks since the Splinter has attacked and the police still have no leads yet on the suspect," a male reporter says. "The last victim, 32-year-old Mori Kotone, is now in Namimori Psychiatric Hospital along with four other victims."

Tsuna can't help but pause in his research and peer over his shoulder. Three smiling portraits flash on the screen with names underneath them: 32-year-old Mori Kotone, a plain-faced woman in pink nurse scrubs; 49-year-old Fujimoto Yoshio, a tanned middle-aged man posing in his flower shop; 15-year-old Sugimoto Ryoko, a young teen wearing Namimori Summoner Academy's black uniform; and 26-year-old Kondo Azumi, a businesswoman with sharp eyes.

There isn't anyone in Japan who doesn't know about the Splinter. Ever since the case broke two years ago, it had sent everyone in a frenzy. The police thinks there are more victims, more Summoners whose demons were forcibly removed from their Bond, but they have nothing to go on except for Summoners suffering from the repercussions of a severed bond. The best way it can be null and void is with consent from both parties. With the oh-so creative name Splinter, thanks to the media, the perp hasn't been caught yet but has already made several public enemies.

It made Tsuna bristle when he first heard about it. A Bond Mark is the sacred knot of the relationship between a Summoner and their Summon, and it should be respected as such. What the Splinter does is barbaric.

"So far, there have been 11 victims, 6 of which who passed away from heart failure," the reporter continues as the screen cuts to his serious face again, "but there are suspicions about more we are currently unaware of. The police has refused to comment at this time on current investigations, instead informing the public to keep an eye out for the perpetrator and continue staying vigilant. The early 8 P.M. curfew is still being reinforced and every street has patrol officers in position. We encourage citizens to call the police if they see any suspicious ac—"

A loud knock on the door makes Tsuna nearly jump out of his seat. He hisses when he knocks over the inkwell, but quickly saves his papers from being soiled. Black ink drips onto the floor, plopping lightly against the wood. Before he could grab some paper towels from the kitchen, someone knocks on the door again, even louder this time.

"Shit," Tsuna mumbles, turning off the TV.

Grabbing his cardigan and making sure he's wearing his turtleneck and gloves, he stalks towards the door before he remembers his sunglasses. After putting them on, he peeks through the peephole. He steps back. Okay, did he just see police detectives on his doorstep? He tries to rack his brain to think of anything he's done wrong in the past month but comes up blank. He doesn't even have a parking ticket.

They knock on his door again, louder this time. The runes on Tsuna's stomach slightly burns but he ignores it, making note to reinforce them later—again. It's always  _that_  one who manages to disintegrate through his seals faster than the others.

"Sawada-san," an officer says. "We know you're in there. Please open the door. We're not here to arrest you."

"You don't even have a parking ticket!" his partner chirps, a woman. "So you really don't have anything to worry about. You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Tsuna's brow twitches while the male detective sighs. "Nakamura."

"I'm just telling the truth." The woman doesn't seem all that guilty for what she said.

Tsuna finally unlatches the lock on his door and pulls it open. "Yes?"

The male detective immediately straightens up. He's wearing a cheap suit that has a smidge of coffee peeking from his collar. Tsuna wonders if he knows. "Sawada-san," the detective says, showing him his badge, "I'm Detective Ito and this is my partner, Na—"

Nakamura sticks her hand out and interrupts, "Nakamura Harumi. Full name, full disclosure." She grins brightly, her eyes crinkling, but Tsuna isn't charmed by the gesture. "Are you going somewhere?"

Tsuna shakes his head. "My eyes are sensitive to light." There's a Bond Mark in his left eye that he prefers to remain unseen. He hates contacts and an eyepatch is a little too much, so sunglasses it is.

He glances down and notices Nakamura's Bond Mark on the back of her hand. It's a pentacle like all standard Bond marks. Inside is a design of a loopy star that circles in and out of each other, spiking in some places, and a small dot in the center. Her demon is a Sun-attribute, and they seem to have a strong Bond. The more complicated the design, the more powerful a Bond. And since Nakamura has it on her hand where it's easily noticeable, there's a strong amount of trust between them.

"Is there something you need?" Tsuna says, foregoing the handshake.

"May we come in?" Ito says.

Tsuna studies them for a moment, wondering just what the hell is going on. He didn't give much away, only slightly irked that he has to tilt his head up due to Ito's superior height. Honestly it's just two or three inches but Tsuna hates people quite literally looking down on him. It hurts his neck. The burn on his stomach flares a bit. He ignores it.

"Yes," he finally says, opening the door wider. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine but thank you," Ito says, stepping past him.

"If you have tea, I'll take it," Nakamura says, giving Tsuna a smile.

Tsuna isn't dumb enough to know that it's just an excuse to snoop around his apartment. It's not that large but it has all the necessities he needs: a bedroom, bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room where he does most of his work. It's clean and nothing's out of place aside from the puddle of ink by his working desk.

"You can sit at the couch," Tsuna says, gathering his papers on his desk and locking them inside his drawer. He doesn't really care that the detectives sees him putting them away. They aren't for anyone's eyes but his alone. "Do you have a preference, Nakamura-san?"

Nakamura grins. "Surprise me."

Tsuna doesn't respond to the playful quip. He can feel the runes on his stomach slightly waning. Rolling his eyes, he starts boiling the water in a kettle and takes out some green tea packets. He peeks over his shoulder to see Nakamura perusing his bookshelf and Ito taking a glance in his bathroom.

Quickly, Tsuna splays his hand over his stomach and closes his eyes. He immediately enters Jura, the small realm where a Summoner can meet their bound demon within the dominion of their Bonds. It's a sacred place that's exclusive to both parties in the relationship, taking shape of whatever the demon wishes. There's nothing but simmering heat and a tall gate for this Summon. Its lock is the Bond Mark on Tsuna's stomach, a pentacle with black jagged wind currents that aren't perfectly centered, tilting at an angle. Tiny tendrils curl out on the edges and long serrated lines crisscross behind the currents, connecting to each points on the pentacle.

"You're ridiculous," Tsuna mumbles, waving his hand in the hot air. A faint, breathless chuckle echoes from inside and nothing else.

A complicated jumble of red runes appear before him in the form of a circle. His lips thin when he sees a myriad of symbols singed off, slowly being eaten away by crackling energy. The progress isn't as alarming like the first couple of times—trials and errors are the best ways to learn how to improve—but still impressive nonetheless. Tsuna narrows his focus on the runes as a whole and raises a hand, exhaling softly. His finger glows orange as he swiftly inscribes more sealing runes into the symbols; he grits his teeth when he meets resistance, like a heavy weight suddenly resting on his arm, but it's nothing new, just another hurdle to jump over that he's learned how to do countless times.

Soon the new sealing runes settle and drift to their designated places, glowing red when they reconfigure and connect with the others. Tsuna sighs, shaking his quivering hand to get rid of the tingling sensation. "That should keep you occupied," he says.

"You always give the best toys to play with, Tsunayoshi," a rumbling voice booms from inside the gate. "What timing, catching me before I get bored again."

Tsuna rolls his eyes, more annoyed than terrified at the sharp edge in this demon's voice. "You're generally saner than the others but you need to work on being more subtle." He offers a lazy, two-finger salute at the gate. "Have fun. The new ones needs a little bit more brainpower than muscles this time. Spice things up a bit."

He leaves before the demon can respond. Inhaling slowly, Tsuna opens his eyes in the real world just in time for the water to finish boiling. He takes out two cups from the pantry and pours the hot water inside. After plopping the tea packets inside, he carries them to the couch where the detectives sat, snagging some paper towels along the way. "Have fun exploring?" he says, handing a mug to Nakamura.

"Oh, you're an interesting young man, Tsuna-kun," the detective says, accepting it with a small nod. "Can I call you that?" She doesn't wait for Tsuna's response. "Your research is fascinating but no lectures, no public talks, no signings—nothing. It's like you're a ghost. Took us some time to find you and what do you know? You were under our noses all along, right here in Namimori."

Tsuna places his cup on his working desk. "Sweet-talk isn't going to make me feel any more comfortable around you, Nakamura-san." While the detective laughs, Tsuna kneels down to clean the puddle of ink on the floor with paper towels. "I'm also pretty sure that you're not here to talk about my day either."

Nakamura smiles over the brim of her mug. "Sorry to say, but no. Would that make you feel better?"

"We're here about a case we're working on, Sawada-san," Ito says, giving his partner a warning look. Tsuna's eyes flit downward to watch the black ink bleed into the paper towels until he picks them up and wipes the floor clean. Some smudges remain in the wood. "We've been trying to find someone who could help us, but there's not a lot of experts in Demon Runology in Japan."

After dumping the soiled paper towels in the trash can, Tsuna picks up his mug and leans back against his desk, facing the detectives. He raises a brow. Though he still receives offers for more research opportunities or a conference invitation, he never accepts them. Aside from the fact that Tsuna's not people-savvy, he's not fond of being under the spotlight. There  _is_  a reason he's left the field for what he calls  _independent study_. Less eyes on him means more work on keeping his secrets locked away.

Tsuna blows his mug gently. "Not many here because people are more concerned with keeping demons out, not in."

Ito nods, his eyes grave. "Yes, we've read your research."

"I found  _The Inner-Mechanisms of Our Bond Marks_  riveting," Nakamura says with genuine awe in her eyes. "I've never read anything like it. Most research says that demons are just an unnecessary extension for us to feel a sense of power about ourselves, but they've had a bad rep for God knows how long." She's the only one who laughs at the small quip.

Tsuna sips his tea slowly, relishing in the burn on his tongue. It keeps him on his toes. "How would my work help with your case? You seem like you know enough already."

Ito shakes his head. "It's different to know things and how to apply them, Sawada-san. Your past research has been extensive and is still used in major academic settings. No one has been able to go as far as you have since you've left the field years ago."

Nakamura shrugs with an impish smile. "Some people like someone else doing the heavy lifting for 'em. Plus, no one has the resources like you do, Tsuna-kun. Your daddy's position in Vongola Corp is a nice touch, wouldn't you say?"

"While you're here," Tsuna says, his gaze unwavering, "I'm to understand that you're under time constraints since you're busy with other cases."

"Yes, Sawada-san," Ito says, bowing slightly in apology. "As I've mentioned before, we're here to ask for your help on one of our current cases. I'm sure you've heard about the Splinter."

Tsuna frowns. His mug burns against his palms. "The one on the news."

Ito nods. "Yes. We've been chasing them for two years now but haven't been able to find any leads or evidence to who they are. The only constant is the growing number of victims."

"Why do you approach me now?" Tsuna says, sipping his cup. His tongue tingles feebly and it isn't because of the tea. He resists the urge to sigh.

Ito grimaces but it's Nakamura who speaks up first, "There's been lots of changes in the police force. The old Chief didn't want anyone trying to get outside help with this one. If anyone did, they would've been fired on the spot." She shrugs, seemingly indifferent to the whole ordeal. "It could be chalked up to some pride issues. Who knows? New chief now, and new rules. Told everyone to do whatever they could to solve the case. And here we are."

"We can't divulge any more information than this to you, Sawada-san," Ito says. "But we ask you to seriously consider this. There are lives at stake and we don't know how long this will last or if another victim shows up."

"Might as well say yes," Nakamura chimes in. "We came all the way out here for you anyways and I'm pretty sure you've been itchin' do something beside whatever you're doing now."

Ito gives her a sharp look. "Nakamura!"

Tsuna easily brushes off what Nakamura said and considers the offer. He isn't keen on going out in public, not after being so cooped up in his apartment for four years, but he admits that this case is nothing like he's ever witnessed. People just don't go around severing Bonds. That alone is murder. His only concern is if he can maintain a safe distance from the case. It won't be good if he falls in too deep. Finally, Tsuna sets his cup down on his desk.

"If I say yes, I don't want my involvement publicized," he says slowly. "And if there's a time when I change my mind, I don't want anyone stopping me if I choose to leave. If you respect me, I'll respect you. Those are my terms."

Ito perks up immediately. "I don't think that will be an issue, Sawada-san. Thank you. Is it alright if you come to the station with us now? We'd appreciate it if you start helping us as soon as possible."

"No fanfare, promise!" Nakamura says with a grin.

Tsuna knows that she isn't lying despite her over-enthusiasm, but it doesn't paint her in a better picture either. "You promised."

He changes his gloves before he leaves, dumping the stained ones in the laundry basket, and meets the detectives outside. Nakamura gives him an easy smile as they enter the elevator. "It's not that cold out for gloves."

"If you knew how much bacteria and germs are on a human's hand, you'd wear them too," Tsuna deadpans.

The elevator doors close with a small ding. The small space smells like stale cigarettes. Ito shifts behind Tsuna as the elevator descends. Nakamura's smile doesn't disappear.

"You had them on when I offered a little handshake."

Tsuna doesn't miss a beat. "I don't like you."

Nakamura outright laughs.

* * *

When they arrive at the police station, crowds of reporters and cameramen bustle on the front steps, waiting for a chance to catch anyone leaving off-guard. The doors remain shut. Ito drives behind the tall building to avoid the journalists' line of sight and enters a private parking lot that's nearly filled with other cars.

"We have our own secret back entrance through here," Nakamura says, leading Tsuna down a dirt trail. "Helps if the reporters can be a pain in the ass." She kicks ups some cigarette butts from the ground. "And if we want to smoke in peace."

Ito just sighs and doesn't attempt to stop Nakamura at this point. She talked a lot back in the car about her thoughts on Tsuna's past research, but he was more focused on the slight tingling on his left bicep, and his mind strayed to the runes he had in place for that demon, already thinking of ways to reinforce them.

The station is fairly busy with cops and detectives bustling around their cubicles. Keyboards clack from the computers and copy machines whir incessantly in another room down the hall. Ito leads Tsuna to a separate office room, their windows covered by blinds, and opens the door. Three detectives turn when they enter, two men and one woman. Tsuna recognizes them immediately, and they do as well.

"Tsuna-kun." Sasagawa Kyoko, once the school's idol back in the academy and still beautiful as ever, stands up from her chair with a warm smile. Her orange hair is much longer now, tied back into a neat ponytail. "It's good to see you again. You look well."

Tsuna politely nods in greeting. "Kyoko-san." He looks to the other men; one sizes him up impassively and the other offers him a small smile that he doesn't return. "Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san."

"Oh!" Nakamura claps her hands. "What a touching reunion! I forgot you were classmates before. And three weeks early, too. The actual reunion won't happen until then."

Tsuna admirably maintains a straight face while Hibari looks like he wants to chuck the woman out the window. This probably isn't the first time she got on his nerves. Even though Tsuna isn't a major fan of violence, some people just deserve to get hit. He diverts his attention to the glass writing boards across the room, glancing over the pictures of 11 victims and their case notes. They're mostly generic portrait shots displaying smiling faces. He recognizes three from the news.

"How many are alive?" Tsuna asks. The notes are detailed about each victim's schedule on the day they were attacked but all the locations are random and too spread out to really pin down the Splinter's comfort zone. He can see why the police couldn't find any leads.

Kyoko appears by his side, her brows furrowed. "These 5." She gestures at the whole second row. "They're currently in Namimori Psychiatric Hospital. Three are barely responsive and the other two are violent. They're kept sedated so they won't harm themselves or others. Why do you ask?"

"And the others I presume are dead?"

"Yes," Ito says somberly. He opens a file in his hand. "All of them died in different spans of time but the most common COD was heart failure." He frowns. "Some of them were too young to experience that."

"What about their Bond Marks?" Tsuna inquires. "What did they look like?"

"Will that help in catching the perp?" Kyoko says.

Tsuna notes that she didn't call the maniac by their coined title. "It won't help you find the person doing this but it might help bring up a suspect list. Bond Marks are like DNA. They can tell you certain things about the relationship between a Summoner and their Summon no one else knows, and we'll be wasting time questioning people the victims knew. A Bond is essentially sacred." He glances at the other detectives who study him in varying amounts of curiosity and skepticism. "Do you have pictures of the deceased's Bond Marks?"

Nakamura smiles with teeth. "We can do you one better. Our lovely Kyoko-chan here had the wonderful idea of taking pictures of the deceased victim's Bond Marks every day up until their deaths. It wasn't so hard since they were kept strapped down for the most part."

Kyoko shakes her head. "I only did what was common sense."

Tsuna nods. "Then show them to me."

Kusakabe, who had been more or less silent throughout the ordeal, immediately brings everyone's attention to a screen on the other side of the room. He types something in his laptop before a series of pictures appear on the display. "The first victim we found was Yamada Ichiro, 17-years-old. He was an esteemed stud—"

Walking closer to the large screen, Tsuna raises a hand to stop Kusakabe from continuing further. "You don't need to give me those kinds of details," he says, studying the teen's Bond Mark on his bare left shoulder. The hazy edges inside the pentacle curl messily over each other, obscuring the majority of the design, but Tsuna can make out a smoky outline of a bird's beak or the end of a spear. "Just tell me if he said anything when you first found him."

Kyoko picks up another file and flips a page. "The reporting officer couldn't really catch what he was saying, but he said that he heard Yamada mumbling something. Nurses at the hospital supported it. He was saying a name—Jun. There's no one in his friends circle or in his family with that name, so we assumed it was his Summon's."

Tsuna skims over the rows of labeled pictures. They span for 59 days, about roughly 2 months. He'd seen very few cases of a severed Bond, courtesy to a secret bust Vongola made on a small pharmaceutical company years ago. Thankfully, they hadn't gotten far and everyone involved in the horrible experimentations were apprehended. None of it was made public due to the fact that it would cause panic like the Splinter is instigating now.

"The mental and physical deterioration rate differs for each Summoner but it always ends with heart failure," Tsuna says casually.

"Tragically poetic, isn't it?" Nakamura says.

Kyoko purses her lips. "This isn't the time for that, Nakamura-senpai."

Tsuna ignores them. He steps closer to get a better look. "Kusakabe-san, can you make these bigger?" He points at the original, then at Days 14, 29, 34, and 46. The man does as he sees, neatly arranging the images into larger rows on the screen. "Compare them. Can you see the difference?"

He knows they can't, and their silence is telling, until Hibari speaks up for the first time, his eyes slightly narrow. "They are fluctuating." Tsuna smiles slightly to himself as he turns his back. He had forgotten how the notorious prefect was one of the best students back in the academy despite his notorious bloodthirsty tendencies.

Kyoko tilts her head. "Eh?"

Ito rubs his chin and leans back in his chair. "They all look the same."

Nakamura nods. "Yup. Is this supposed to be a trick question?"

Kusakabe just frowns. Tsuna points at Yamada's Bond Mark again. "Yamada's demon is a Cloud-attribute. They have their own distinct designs but can generally be characterized as vague, smoke-like figures and somewhat unstable, just like a cloud. Neither anyone here has a Cloud-attribute except for Hibari-san. He must be attuned to what his own mark looks like, just like any other Summoner, so he might've been able to tell if there's a difference; however, it's more about if you have sharp eyes. Cloud and Mist-attributes are just trickier than others to parse through."

Kyoko exclaims quietly in awe while the others seem to view Tsuna in a new light. He points at the other pictures. "If you look closer, the change is subtle but there." He taps on the tip of the vague, beak-like shape in the pentacle on Day 14. "This is suddenly veering to the right. And here"—he takes a step forward to gesture at the image of Day 29—"it's back to its original state again, but the top here is pushing inward."

There's something about this phenomenon that rubs Tsuna the wrong way, like a small itch in the back of his head. He reveals nothing going on in the innards of his mind. This is something he has to confirm himself, just to make sure it isn't some trivial hunch. However, his hunches never proved him wrong before.

"There was an experiment about pain reception for both Summoners and their Summons several years ago," Tsuna says. "Both parties of a Bond went through a pain simulation and the scientists then noted how their Bond Marks would shift in response to each other's pain. Some Summoners have said that they felt what their Summons felt, too. However, the experiment only lasted three weeks before it was shut down and the research was deemed unfit to be used."

Kyoko pales. "Wait." She flips through Yamada's file to another page. "I've asked the staff at Namimori's Psychiatric Hospital to give my daily reports about Yamada's status along with the other victims before they died. On March 15th, they told me that Yamada couldn't calm down despite being sedated. He just kept screaming like he was in pain. The same things happened on March 30th, April 4th, and April 16th. He was catatonic after each episode and they didn't happen again until he died."

Ito looks grim. "While this all sounds horrible, this doesn't bring us any closer to the Splinter."

"No," Tsuna says, making the man tense. "I'm unable to tell you who they are. All I can do is help you catch them. Am I right in assuming that you're not a Summoner, Ito-san?"

The man averts his gaze to his hands on the table. "I'm not, no. I chose to go to public school rather than the summoning academy. It just didn't seem like something I wanted to get myself into."

Tsuna nods. "No one is judging you for that, Ito-san. I just want to make a point that a Bond isn't something to glean over. Whether it's good or not, most Bonds are benign. The demons are victims here, too."

"You seem to be fond of the idea when you're not even a Summoner yourself," Nakamura pipes up.

Kyoko taps her chin. "Well, this just confirms that the Splinter is taking the demons somehow and doing  _something_ to them. We just don't know what."

Tsuna purses his lips. "I don't think that's everything, Kyoko-san. Since the Bond Marks are still present, I need to see the rest to draw my conclusions." He takes out his phone to check to the time and sees it's mid-afternoon. There's not much to do today but he'd rather think on this more back at home. "Is it possible if I can get all the images? I can sift through them on my own and give you a better prognosis."

Kyoko nods. "Of course. Kusakabe-san."

The other detective types something in his laptop. "If you give me your email, I'll send them to you right now, Sawada-san."

After Tsuna tells him, Kyoko offers to give him a ride home. He accepts because anyone other than Nakamura is appreciated. He doesn't miss her pout and only offers a slight smile in response when he leaves. Some of the police in the station had thinned out in the last hour or so, but a few still linger around on break with coffee in their hands. Several of them grin and wave at Kyoko, which she returns politely.

"I'm really glad you came out to help us, Tsuna-kun," she says when they enter her car. Tsuna slides in the backseat rather than in shotgun.

"It's nice that the ranks changed in time before things got worse," Tsuna replies dryly. A faint tingle spikes up in left bicep again before it disappears. Ah, right.

Kyoko chuckles. "Nakamura-senpai talks a lot. I know she can be a little…much but she's a really good detective, just—"

"Annoying?"

Kyoko huffs. " _Unconventional_. She and Ito-senpai have been working together for a long time and they have one of the highest closing rates in the department. They're the ones who found you. You can trust them."

"Trusting stalkers? And I thought you were police. There's supposed to be a law against that."

Kyoko laughs. "Just doing their jobs." She glances at him through the rearview mirror. "But I'm glad they did. I've never seen you since the academy."

Tsuna has never disliked Kyoko. Even though they had been in vastly different parts of the food chain in Namimori Summoners Academy, she had never been unkind to him, not even after what had happened in their 7th year before his father appeared out of nowhere and took him out.

"I didn't think you'd be a detective," he says, looking out the window. Third Street has never changed while he lived in Namimori. The too-good-to-be-true discounts and sales are brazen across the shop windows and outside stands. He quietly peruses the throng of people on the sidewalks. They're all nameless faces, people just going about their day, normal. "You look good though. It suits you."

Kyoko laughs again as she stops at a red light. "Thank you."

"It's a compliment."

Kyoko waves him off. "I know but don't push yourself. I'm not Nakamura-senpai."

Tsuna's lips slightly twitch. "Exactly."

They drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence, which doesn't take long. Tsuna's apartment resides in a quiet neighborhood in Midori, a bit better than most and secluded. His mother knows him better than his father does anyways. Kyoko stops Tsuna before he leaves and hands him a card. "This is my number," she says. "Don't hesitate to call me for anything.

Tsuna accepts it and tucks it in his pocket. "Thank you. I'll let you know what I find."

Kyoko nods. "Take care, Tsuna-kun."

He watches her leave before he enters his apartment building. It doesn't seem like he'll be sleeping much tonight.

* * *

The epiphany strikes him when he finishes looking at the last deceased victim.

He had taken out an old pin board from the closet and hung it in his living room with printed pictures of each victim and their Bond Marks. He hadn't taken notes. There's no need to. Half of the puzzle pieces are already clicking together in his head. Writing will just impede the flow. Tsuna takes another sip of cold tea while he peruses the last deceased victim's Bond Marks and the days on which they had shifted. And that's where something clicks.

"There's more than one of you," Tsuna mumbles.

It's a suspicion that had been brewing in his mind since Kyoko pointed out how the demons were taken as well. Though Summoners can generally have more than one Summon, it's highly unlikely since a Summoner's core reservoir is unable to handle many all at once without being drained. A Bond requires both mental and spiritual fortitude, which is categorized in 6 different elements: Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. There are two others considered a myth but there are Summoners with those elemental reservoirs, particularly Sky. Skies are the only ones who could handle taking on more than one Summon if they're strong enough, and because they can handle taking on any demons with a different attribute. Not much is known about them since there are so few in the world, but they're considered rare and highly-valuable if presented at the age of 14.

Since this Splinter, or now Splinters, is most likely taking the demons from their Summoners, there are several possibilities that might open this case wider. Tsuna's left bicep stings again, making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. He wraps his hand around it, then closes his eyes, immediately entering Jura again for the second time that day. This time, the realm is slightly warm and foggy. The Summon's Bond Mark acts as a lock on a tall gate. Its design has no discernable shape, just randomly flickering tendrils of smoke that spew out several flecks of blotches. If one looks closer, there's a hazy shape of another swirl of smoke behind them.

And this time, a figure approaches the black bars. Tsuna doesn't move from his spot, standing several feet away from the gates. "Don't you have anything else to do?" he says with no bite.

A tall man steps forward from the shadows. Half of a bull's skull drapes over his head with long, thick black horns that sprout from the side, only letting Tsuna see his pale chin and black lips. Dark liquid trails down from the empty eye sockets, a harsh contrast against pure white bone, and a heavy cloak drapes over the man's right shoulder, obscuring half of his bare torso from view; his hands are black up to his forearms and his nails are talons slightly curved at the tip, almost elegant. When the demon grins, he shows off his long canines without shame. "Tsuna, thanks for  _finally_  making an appearance. It's been, what, 4 months?"

Instead of checking on the runes over the Bond Mark, Tsuna steps forward, then takes another step, and another. Soon he's standing right outside the gate. "I need something from you, Skull," he says, keeping his gaze on the Summon's black boots. They're splattered with old and new blood.

"Hm?" Tsuna can sense the demon's grin widening. "What?"

"I'm sure you've heard about Summons being taken from their Summoners. I've been asked to help the police today about it."

Skull tilts his head. "Why would you do that?"

Tsuna purses his lips. "Because it's barbaric. It's cruel."

"But you don't like getting involved." There's no hostility or judgement from Skull, just raw, unbridled honesty that Tsuna appreciates, unlike with the others. "It's ironic, actually."

Tsuna sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "You guys are different." He shifts his weight slightly to his right leg. "Having one of you was already a surprise, two was seriously pushing it, and now eight—I feel like taking a nosedive off a cliff."

"No one has summoned any of us in years," Skulls says, leaning his cheek on his palm. "And we don't like to share."

Tsuna narrows his eyes. "That doesn't mean to just  _kill_  people for no reason."

"No reason? I never agree with how the others think but I think that their actions were justified." Ignoring Tsuna's withering look, Skull straightens up to tick each gruesome event off with his talons. "It wasn't the most friendliest greeting, but even Reborn thinks that Bermuda was justified in killing your rites proctor when he blamed you for cheating. The men who tried to mug you—it was only a slash to their necks but Lal Mirch always talks about it like a fruitful conquest."

Tsuna's hands curls into fists. "Stop it."

Skull just nonchalantly raises a third talon. "The woman who nearly ran you over—Fon took more pleasure in breaking her bones than crushing her vehicle. The Summoner that tried to kill you. What was his name? Enma? The one you thought was a friend?"

Tsuna involuntarily takes a step forward. " _Skull_."

This time, Skull slowly rises on his feet. "There's one thing I despise, Tsuna." His voice is soft, almost gentle, but there's a rumble from his chest that rattles Tsuna's bones. "I tasted it when I devoured his demon, how much he envied you, how much he  _loathed_  you. There wasn't any ounce of good in him at all, just  _misery_."

It's too late when Tsuna realizes how close he's standing to the iron bars, to Skull. He can feel the faint heat emanating from the gate, warm on his skin. He glares at the demon, craning his neck to look into the skull's empty eye sockets. "You won't say another word," he hisses. "I didn't come here to be reminded of all of your sick actions."

Skull unfurls his talons and lowers his hand to hover by Tsuna's cheek. It doesn't touch the bars. "Why do you always try to repress yourself?"

There's a thrumming pulse behind Tsuna's ears that he ignores. "You don't know what you're talking about." He says it more desperately than he intended.

Skull sounds more curious than offended. "You've done research. We gave you clues and bits and pieces to help you understand our Bond, to understand  _us_. Why don't you acknowledge what we have when you already acknowledge what others have? Why is their suffering more important than what we share?" He looms over Tsuna and stands much closer to the gate than he should. Warning bells ring in Tsuna's head but he can't bring himself to move. His feet won't listen. "Why do you let Viper erase the existence of each and every one of those humans that tried to hurt you from their loved ones, their friends, and the ones that saw  _everything_?"

Tsuna finally manages to take a step back; his heart threatens to burst in his chest and he can't bring himself to bring. He shouldn't have gotten close. He needs to get away, clear his head of the horrible truths Skull is spouting. Still, he forces a weak glare at the demon. "I didn't come here to be lectured. This is why I can't have any of you as my Summons. None of you  _deserve_  that kind of luxury."

He swivels on his heel to turn his back on Skull and to make a fucking  _point_. When he's taken at least 5 steps, he almost leaves when a soft click echoes ominously in the air. He stiffens.

"You forgot something, Tsuna," Skull says in amusement.

Tsuna whirls around just to see the gate slowly opening, the hinges groaning from disuse. There's no time to react. Tsuna leaves when a loud rush of wind blows across the realm. He heaves in a gasp when his eyes open in the real world again. Quickly, he rushes over to his desk to grab the ink pen, knocking over his chair in his haste. He falls onto his knees, gritting his teeth from the growing pressure on his left bicep. The tip of the pen glows orange from the magic he's desperately pouring into. First the circle, then Skull's personal runes, then root, capture and se—

Tsuna cries out when a heavy boot steps on his wrist. It's not enough to break bones but it's enough to keep him in place. The orange glow wavers on the pen's tip. The air has turned stale and Skull's overwhelming presence suffocates the room.

"What's the saying humans have?" Skull drawls, flicking a talon. The pen immediately jerks away from Tsuna's hand and clatters distantly in the kitchen. His heart sinks. "Your head was just in the clouds, Tsuna."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Discrimination is not done by villains. It's done by us."_ – Vivienne Ming

* * *

Stifling silence percolates in the heavy air. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna grabs a switchblade from his pocket; it ignites briefly with orange fire when he tries to stab Skull's boot, but the blade immediately stops short at the toecap. His arm trembles from the overpowering force repelling him. He hisses when the pocketknife flies away too, slicing his palm. Hot blood trickles onto the floor with soft plops, tingling his skin. Tsuna snarls. "You can't be  _out_."

Skull leans over. "I thought you needed my help. This is a much better setting than my Jura."

"I don't  _need_  your help. Let me go."

Skull hums noncommittally. "If I do, you're going to force me back and seal me again. Even though it can be fun to solve your little puzzles, I've been running out of patience. How do you think the others feel?"

Tsuna gasps when he's suddenly thrown in the air. His back slams against the wall, rattling the pin board. A talon hand wraps around his throat to keep him in place, and he feels the tips lightly scratch against his skin. The bull cranium is gone from the demon's head, revealing a pale, striking face and unruly purple hair. Jaw tense, he grips Skull's cool wrist with both hands. "Let me go," he says, narrowing his eyes.

"You won't be able to get anywhere in your new pet project without my help." Skull peers at the pin board and fingers one of the victim's pictures curiously. "Also"—he looks back at Tsuna—"I'm not as, what's the word,  _trigger-happy_  like the others. That's why you came to me first. I know, and you know that too."

It's both chilling and assuring how Skull can somehow tell what he's thinking. A Bond doesn't exactly have a Summoner and their Summon in-tuned with each other's mood, but it's possible if it's powerful enough. And it's really no secret that Skull is the only one who can read his mood and act accordingly unlike the others—most of the time. The demon  _had_  interacted with humans much longer than the rest. However, that just means Skull is a double-edged sword, and Tsuna doesn't know which side to trust.

Skull tilts his head. " _Well_?"

Tsuna exhales shakily. His heartbeat quickens at the thought of having Skull out, but the benefits are outweighing his doubts. Finally, he grudgingly makes his decision. "You listen to me as long as you're out," he says. " _No_  questions,  _no_  problems, and  _no_  killing."

Skull grins like a child who just received an early birthday gift. It's almost endearing, almost. "Really?" he drawls.

"Swear it."

Skull waves his other hand flippantly. "I swear, I swear."

"Now put me down."

Tsuna doesn't bat an eye when a pair of lips presses against his briefly in a chaste kiss. Skull croons as he lowers Tsuna to the ground and pets his hair. "I promise you won't regret it," he whispers in Tsuna's ear.

The brunet is more surprised at the fact that Skull hadn't done that sooner, which doesn't make anything better to be honest. He's just grateful that the others haven't burst through their own runes because frankly, they're jealous psychos. Suddenly Skull grabs his wounded hand and brings it up closer to his mouth. He kisses the bloody palm in apology before lapping the cut with his rough tongue. With a small shiver, Tsuna glares and shoves Skull away, who just licks his lips with a grin. "You're disgusting," he says, marching past him for the kitchen.

"You're welcome," Skull says in a sing-song voice.

Turning the tap in the sink, Tsuna barely flinches from the small sting in his wound. All Skull did was clean the blood, making Tsuna wrinkle his nose. Demon saliva has no healing or aphrodisiac properties as opposed to what some freaks would like to believe. It's just a bit thicker than a human's—with some exceptions. Sun-attributes have the unique ability to heal depending on how powerful they are. The weaker ones can just boost their own healing rate while stronger ones can extend that to others.  _Although, it doesn't_ have _to involve saliva,_ Tsuna thinks in disgust, grabbing a first-aid kit from a drawer.

Beside him, Skull unabashedly looks through the pantry, opening and closing the cabinets loudly. "You don't eat a lot."

Tsuna rubs some ointment on the cut and quickly wraps some gauze around his palm. "I eat enough." He jumps when Skull pokes his ribs. "What the hell?"

"I can feel them," the demon says. "That's not a good sign. How about sleep? Do you sleep?"

"I let you out to help me with the case." Tsuna sets the first-aid kit down on the table and crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes narrow. "Not  _that_." He looks Skull up and down, then grimaces. "Though look who's talking."

Skull shrugs. "It's just some squabbles, nothing serious." He huffs while studying the rice cooker. "Reborn and Colonnello don't know what else to do with their time."

Tsuna's chest slightly constricts at that tidbit, but he focuses on the basket of tea packets beside the kettle. He fills it up with water and starts on boiling it. "You're tracking blood on the floor."

"Ah." Skull looks down at the gory footprints that trail behind him. "I'll clean them."

"You have talons for hands now. You'll tear things."

Skull rolls his eyes. "I don't need them for that." He waves some talons in the air and the stains from the floor and his boots and pants disappear. "There."

"Great," Tsuna deadpans, parsing through the tea packets. "Want a cookie?"

Skull perks up. "You have cookies?"

Oh right, Skull likes cookies. Tsuna thinks about it for a moment, then mentally hits himself for even starting on that in the first place. Though he  _does_  have an unopened bag of cookies in his room that he had been meaning to snack on. If he tells Skull no, he'd have to deal with a sulky demon. If he tells Skull yes, the demon would be a content for a while, meaning he won't give him trouble. The choice is easy. Tsuna finds the stash in his bedroom closet and hands it to Skull, who brightens up at the blue bag with cute cats.

The kettle whistles, drawing Tsuna's attention, and he pours the hot water in a white mug. He can hear Skull carefully tearing the bag and rumbling in approval when it's finally open. "We're not taking a break," he says, holding the cup with his unwounded hand. He stalks back to the living room with Skull trailing behind him. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

Skull props himself on top of the couch, tucking his legs against his chest. It's an odd position but he doesn't seem to mind. Delicately picking up a cookie, Skull marvels at it with childish delight, turning it every which way with his talons. "What's there to tell?" He plops the cat-shaped cookie in his mouth, crunching loudly. "I see that some of my lowly brethren are up there."

Tsuna turns around, his brows furrowed. "What can you  _tell_  me,  _Skull_?"

Swallowing the treat, the demon hums in merriment. "I missed these delicacies. There's nothing like this in Hell." He doesn't bat an eye when Tsuna glowers at him. "That look isn't cute on you at all, Tsuna. Smile, smile."

"I'm going to rip your lips off if you don't tell me what's going on in your realm."

Skull huffs. " _Alright_. I'll spill." He swallows another cookie before conjuring some puffs of smoke with a wave of his hand. "You know I'm not privy to what the demons in my dominion do. What's the saying you humans have? Ah"—he curls his hand into a fist, making the smoke vanish—"every man for themselves. Clouds are wayward and fickle that way."

Tsuna clicks his tongue. "So you're useless." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I should've gone to Bermuda instead."

A gleam flashes in Skull's blackening eyes, but his smile remains. "Oh, but I wasn't done talking, Tsuna." Thin trails of smoke curls in the air from his fluctuating body. "When did you become so rude? Fon might throw a fit." He evaporates then reappears above Tsuna's head, still holding the bag of cookies and now lying on his stomach. "I might not know what my demons are doing all the time, but I know where they are." He lightly jabs a talon at Yamada Ichiro's picture. "It's just a pity that they're all dead. I can't find ones that are deceased."

Tsuna raises a brow. "Even the Summons are dead?" Demons can't exactly die like humans do nor are they easy to slay, unless they're contracted and their Summoners are killed. They have no souls that can be easily accepted by Heaven either; so, they simply return to Vindice, a place in Hell that oversees the rebirth of perished demons until they're ready to return. Tsuna sips his tea, mulling over the facts again. It would've been wiser to approach Bermuda instead, but the last time they had seen each other, people were slaughtered.

"Did you at least try to find out where they were when they were alive?" he says.

Skull chomps on a cookie. "It was never a concerning matter. Clouds come and go. Why should I keep them from doing what they please? I'm not a hypocrite. Everything goes!" He curls forward, meeting Tsuna's face upside down. "And I can't find them now when they're in Vindice. If they can't protect themselves or their Summoners, then what use do they have? Better to get rid of the trash while you still can, don't you think?"

Tsuna inhales sharply. "You only care about yourself." He gestures at the other photos, not caring when his arm phases through Skull's face. The demon's form disperses into smoke again before materializing on top of the pin board. He stares on dispassionately when Tsuna becomes more heated. "Both parties shouldn't be blamed for what happened to them. Don't you understand how painful it is if a Bond is severed? None of the Summoners were in their right minds anymore and God knows what's going on with their Summons!"

Skull wrinkles his nose. " _God_ doesn't know  _everything_." He looks away with a sniff when Tsuna levels him with another glare. "I was joking."

"Some psychos are going around breaking Bonds left and right and this doesn't concern you at all?  _Any_ of you?"

"Haven't we told you before?" Strange symbols in cloudy wisps float lazily around his claws. "We aren't what you would call royalty or kings and queens. We have no knights or warriors or advisors. We simply make do with what we have and go along with the unspoken flow of things." He grins. "The only rule is to not encroach in each other's territories, but it's useless anyways when there are no worthy competitors to keep us busy. Humans are fortunate that Hell is a nice big playground."

Tsuna exhales deeply. His mug burns his palm but he doesn't pay it any mind. He needs a fucking cigarette. Better yet, he wants to strangle Skull. "You're absolutely useless."

"Now, now, Tsuna," Skull says, appearing behind him, "don't worry. There are some things I can help with. I'm not Verde but I'm not hopeless."

Tsuna clicks his tongue. "There's no point if you can't locate them." He gestures at a picture of 30-year-old Suzuki Hoshi. "Only 2 of the 11 victims had Cloud-attributes but she's dead, too. There are no leads for  _you_."

"Use that smart brain of yours to map it all out." Skull pops another cookie in his mouth. "Unless you want to get the others out to pitch in. I'm sure they'd  _love_  to stretch out their legs and then some."

Tsuna slams his mug down on the dresser. "No." He crosses his arms over his chest and starts pacing. He needs to calm down or he'd end up wasting more time. Skull isn't worth it. "There are more than one of them out there. This isn't just happening in Namimori. I've looked online and some of the attacks coincide with what happened to the victims here. Kokuyo, Midori, Tokyo, Nagoya—it's happening all over Japan. It's strange how none of the police departments are working together on this or at least, picked up the anomalies."

Skull scoffs. "Humans and their pride. How hard is it to hold hands and sing the same tunes?" He ignores Tsuna's pointed stare.

"Japan isn't exactly sympathetic to Summoning Contracts either," Tsuna says, leaning against the sofa. "So while the public might be in a panic, there's still some prejudice. Nevertheless, it's an issue because then it means that there are means to sever Bonds without consent from both parties."

Skull appears beside him and gently pokes his head. "Don't get any ideas."

"Oh, I have plenty," Tsuna says dryly, standing upright. He peruses the pictures of the Bond Marks with narrowed eyes. "Though it seems imperfect. Since the Summoners are clearly experiencing an extreme dissonance, the Contract isn't completely broken. It's just enough for both of them suffer. If I can get a better look at their runes, I can figure out their methods. From what I can gather though, the assailants have at least some basic knowledge on demon runology and the ability to access others' Juras." He turns to face Skull. "There might be other victims out there alive who have Cloud-attributes. Can you find  _them_  at least?"

Skull shrugs. "Too many to keep track of." He pouts, ignoring Tsuna's scowl. "I asked Viper if they could give me some of their territory in exchange for a precious treasure but they always want to get compensated first before doing anything. It's unfair, right?"

Tsuna sighs loudly, his head aching. He jerks a drawer open and grabs a pack of cigarettes. When it comes up empty, he clicks his tongue. He looks up when Skull waves the last cigarette in his face. "Smoking kills humans, Tsuna," the demon says.

Tsuna tries to snatch it away but hisses when he just phases through Skull's hand again. The trails of smoke are cool against his skin. "I know," he says. "That's the point."

Skull tilts his head. "You want to die?"

"Are you going to give it back or not?"

The cigarette crumbles in Skull's hand, making Tsuna grit his teeth. "I'm going to—"

Rapid knocks suddenly come from the door. Tsuna and Skull both turn their heads at the abrupt noise. Someone knocks again, this time more urgently. "Sawada-san?" It's Ito. "Are you in there?"

"Pray that you're dressed before we knock down the door!" Nakamura says almost too gleefully.

Skull narrows his now black eyes. "I don't like her."

Tsuna covers his mouth and pushes the demon inside his bedroom. "Stay here and be quiet," he whispers furiously. " _Don't_  make a sound or else I'm locking you in your Jura and you'll  _never_  see the light of day again."

Skull isn't miffed by the threat at all, much to Tsuna's annoyance. He grasps Tsuna's hand and tugs it down to his cool chest. "I swore, didn't I?"

Jerking away, Tsuna turns his back on the chuckling demon and slams the door shut. He's already working on overlaying runes to keep the lock seals in place— _permanently_. Tugging on his gloves and sunglasses, Tsuna quickly darts for the door and pulls it open. He's not even breathless. "Ito-san, Nakam—"

"You should check your phone sometimes, Tsuna-kun," Nakamura says with a smile. "Even when you have some company."

"I don't know what you mean, Nakamura-san. There's no one here." Tsuna opens the door a little wider to give them a small view of the pin board. "I've been busy with the cases so I must've lost track of time. Is there something you need?"

Ito nods solemnly. "We must move quickly. The Splinter struck again a few minutes ago in Kokuyo."

* * *

Nakamura drives like a maniac in the streets, honking excessively at cars that won't move out of the way fast enough. Ito's knuckles are white around the roof handle. "Nakamura, slow down!"

Tsuna doesn't even bother to do the same. He'd seen worse driving from Fon, which everyone agreed on. A soft sensation prickles on his shoulder. " _If smoking won't kill you, this woman's driving will,"_  Skull's voice echoes in his head. The demon had disguised himself as a spider before Tsuna followed the detectives out, much to the man's chagrin.

" _I needed that cigarette,"_  Tsuna thinks back, swaying sharply to the side when Nakamura makes a sudden turn. His head doesn't even come close to hitting the window when Skull cushions his impact with a small force of compact air.

"Victim's Hashimoto Minoru, 56-years-old!" Ito says, reading off from his phone. He yelps when Nakamura swerves around an exiting car from the driveway. "Nakamura!"

"I'm listening!" she says over the sirens. "What's his status?"

Ito purses his lips. "Same as the others. He's hysterical and violent. Also, the hounds are there already so it's difficult to contain the scene."

Nakamura sighs. "Whoever gets them to back off will get a pay raise." She glances in the rearview mirror. "How're you holding up, Tsuna-kun?"

"Great," Tsuna deadpans. Skull skitters away when he brings a hand to his shoulder, stopping the demon from snapping Nakamura'sneck. "I think we'll all live."

Nakamura laughs. "We sure will!"

Skull's grumbling doesn't sway Tsuna in the slightest. It takes less than half an hour to reach the scene of the crime despite the fact that Kokuyo is on the outskirts of the city. Tsuna purses his lips when he sees a horde of cameras and reporters from several news stations surrounding the entrance of an alleyway; other civilians have their phones out while police officers try in vain to fend them off as politely as they could.

" _I can get rid of them,"_  Skull purrs.

Tsuna tries to flick him away but Skull retreats quickly under his sweater again. When Nakamura parks at a less crowded spot, she tosses some jacket and a cap on Tsuna's lap. "Wear those and people might not notice you," she says, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Also, you sure you want to keep the sunglasses on? Sun's down."

Slipping on the police jacket, Tsuna tucks as much of his unruly hair underneath the blue cap. "Cops on TV do it." He glances at Nakamura. "And they got flash photography. I function better if I'm not blinded."

Nakamura and Ito exit the car with Tsuna following suit. "Yup, yup, gotcha!" Nakamura says. "Just stick close and blend in. I'm sure that won't be difficult. Holler if someone looks at you funny."

Tsuna rolls his eyes but falls into step between them anyways, keeping his gaze slightly lowered. The reporters' shouts draw closer when they approach the small alley, which is in-between two restaurants. Tsuna furrows his brows. The Splinter, or whichever they are, had taken a risk, attacking someone in a densely-populated neighborhood. But if they hadn't been caught yet, then they must be experienced.

" _Is the Summon one of yours?"_

" _No. It's Colonnello's. But_ —"

"—ume!" someone cries out. Tsuna and the detectives arrive just in time as Hashimoto hurls a trash can at the wary police. "Where's Suzume? I can't find her! Where did you  _take_  her? Give her back!"

Nakamura and Ito join the police quickly, leaving Tsuna behind to linger and observe in the background. Raising her hands, Nakamura smiles at the distressed man. "Hashimoto-san, I'm Detective Nakamura Harumi. Do you think you can tell us what happened?" She slowly approaches him with calm, careful steps. "We're only here to help you."

"I can't find Suzume!" Hashimoto says in anguish, gripping his graying hair. "I can't find her! He took her! Suzume, where  _are you_?  _Suzume_!"

" _Their Bond has been fractured wrong,"_  Skull says with a slight hiss.  _"His demon isn't a Cloud but I can still sense their dissonance. Tsuna, the one who did this isn't far. They're watching us."_

Tsuna stiffens but looks up to peer behind him, parsing through the crowds of people and flashing cameras to find someone off, someone who didn't belong. Some schoolgirls are recording Hashimoto's meltdown with their phones while reporters continue shouting questions at the police. Patrons from nearby restaurants and venues pause to watch the chaotic spectacle. Then Tsuna meets eyes with a young woman in a sweatshirt; strands of red hair peek from underneath her hood.

"Where is  _she_?" Hashimoto screams. "Why did you take her away? Give her back!" Tears stream down his weathered cheeks. "I'll do anything,  _please_!"

The young woman turns away then and Tsuna gives chase. He stops short quickly, remembering the crowd, before turning and dashing through the other end of the alley, startling the police.

"Sawada-san!" Ito says.

Tsuna rounds behind the building and sprints down the street.  _"A little help, Skull?"_

" _Oh,_ now _you want my help? I feel very used."_

Gritting his teeth, Tsuna shoves through the throngs of people, ignoring their surprised cries.  _"Don't pull that shit on me right now."_

" _What's the magic word?"_

" _I'm going to lock you up forever."_

" _Alright, alright, geez."_

A tingling warmth spreads across Tsuna's left arm before his body vanishes from sight. He leaps to the top of a building with ease and starts running as soon as his feet touch solid ground. Invisible from Skull's boost of shared power, he bounds across the rooftops and picks out the redhead running a few blocks away among the crowds. The wind rushes against his face as he follows her trail to an abandoned construction site.

Tsuna jumps down to the streets with light steps and dashes forward, slamming the girl against the wall with her arm behind her back. She yelps, struggling against his hold, but Tsuna's stronger. He leans forward and whispers in her ear, "Who are you working for?"

"Let me go!" the girl screams, thrashing. "Help! Somebody help!"

"It'd be easier for you if you just answer my questions."

The girl glares at him over her shoulder. "Go to hell." She cries out in pain when Tsuna places more pressure on her arm.

"I'm not as nice as the police," he says lowly, "so you better start talking."

"I call th—" The girl's voice is immediately muffled by Tsuna's hand.

"Don't even think about it. Tell me who you're working for."

The girl suddenly jerks, slashing Tsuna with a strange knife, but gapes when it passed through him like smoke. Skull snarls in the back of Tsuna's mind, making the man grimace when he feels their Harmonized bond straining. Though Tsuna had placed a suppression rune on Skull's original power levels, the demon can still kill.

"What the hell are you?" the girl says, gripping her arm and staggering away.

Tsuna grits his teeth when Skull tries to split from their humming bond. Quickly, he grabs his left arm over Skull's Bond Mark and hones in on the broken patches in the summoning runes. Glowing orange sigils burn onto the fragmented pentacle as Tsuna forces Skull back into his Jura, closing the gates. It's only a temporary measure but gives enough time for Tsuna to work out the kinks later.

When he returns to reality, the girl is gone. Tsuna clicks his tongue. "Goddamn it," he hisses under his breath, punching the wall. Pain jolts sharply through his arm. His fist doesn't even make a dent. Taking a deep breath, he quickly regains his composure and pulls his hand away. His knuckles are split and bleeding. He needs a fucking smoke.

He thinks back to the girl before remembering the knife that she tried to stab him with. It seemed like a foreign ceremonial knife, with a slightly curved blade and a golden handle, not the expensive kind either but Tsuna hadn't gotten a good look at it. Is that the weapon the Splinters were using to break Bonds? Maybe. It's possible. There  _are_  special weapons that can damage demons, but they're mostly in the West, particularly in the Vatican, and nearly impossible to attain—they had been banned by Vongola after the chaotic Cradle Affair some years ago. So the girl must be working for someone who managed to obtain them somehow, or in the more probable and worst-case scenario, accomplished on forging replicas.

But how…? It's a well-known fact that Sky Flames are the only human magic that could harm a demon, and there are so few out there in the world, only six to be exact. One's the head of Vongola, which had banned the weapons from the get-go; one's currently incapacitated for being the  _reason_ they were banned in the first place; two  _work_  for Vongola; and the fifth one is incapable of creating Bonds. Tsuna is the sixth.

A buzz in his pocket snaps him out of his raging thoughts. He almost silences his phone until he sees the caller ID and picks up. "Kyoko-san, if Nakamura-san contacted you, I'm—"

"I—I can't find her," Kyoko's shaky voice speaks from the other line. "Tsuna-kun, they—they took  _her_. They took Hana-chan. I can't—I can't think. I—"

Tsuna's blood turns cold. He immediately dashes back to the busy streets and flags down a cab. "Kyoko-san, take a deep breath," he says, climbing inside the backseat. "Do you know where you are?"

Kyoko's labored breaths becomes more haggard within seconds. It's a testament to her mental fortitude that she even managed to cling onto the last shred of sanity she has left. "Hana-chan, where—"

"Kyoko-san." Tsuna's voice is calm and levelled as he waves a hand at the driver to go wherever. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"Why can't I  _find_  her?"

"Is there anyone with you?"

"Hana-chan isn't here anymore! They  _took_  her!"

Tsuna tightens his grip on the phone. He strains his ear, trying to catch any noise in the background to at least identify where Kyoko is. He could try to use a location rune but it's not possible since he doesn't have any personal artifact that belongs to her.

The driver looks at him skeptically through the rearview mirror. "Sir, is there somewhere you—"

"Be quiet."

The driver immediately shuts up as he stops at a red light. Soon a distant sound comes through the other line— _church bells_. Pursing his lips, Tsuna focuses on the familiar clanging tune. There are only a handful of churches in Namimori, which are mostly congregated in Midori, though not all of them had bells. "Midori Presbyterian Church," he says. "Step on it.  _Now_."

The driver immediately takes off.

* * *

Tsuna never hangs up, not even when Kyoko's reduced to rambling hysterics and dropped her phone. He could still hear her, which means she didn't wander too far. "We'll find Hana," he says, tossing some hefty bills at the driver. "It's going to be okay, Kyoko-san. It'll be okay."

"Hana-chan, where are you?" Kyoko screams in the distance, her voice hoarse. "Why did you take her away?  _Why_?"

Weaving his way through the crowds, Tsuna runs past the tall white church and into the back parking lot. "Kyoko-san," he says, following the sound of her voice, "can you hear me?"

He quickly scans the half-empty lot until he finds Kyoko's car. Her phone is on the floor. Picking it up, Tsuna follows the detective's anguished cries echoing off the thick cement pillars. He jumps from the sound of a smashing window in the distance, and sprints towards the noise. "Kyoko-san!"

"She's not here!" Kyoko says, trying to climb inside another car. Broken glass litters the ground and pierces her bloody hands. "Hana-chan!"

Tsuna pockets their phones and immediately pulls Kyoko away, gritting his teeth when she starts thrashing in his arms. "Kyoko-san, it's me, Tsuna!"

"Let go of me!" Kyoko says, kicking her legs in the air. "Hana-chan is gone! I have to  _find_  her! Let  _go_!"

A warm heat tingles in Tsuna's hand when he manages to cover her eyes. Her shrieks grow louder, desperate and primal. He murmurs a sleep incantation, inscribing the runes into her nerves and brain, her body going slack. Grunting from the sudden dead weight, Tsuna carefully carries her to a more secluded, glass-free space and leans her against a car. When he glances over his shoulder, he notices other cars that have broken windows.

Shrugging off the police jacket, he wraps it around Kyoko's shoulders to keep her warm and tears off his sleeves to bind them over her bleeding hands. The glass will have to be removed at the hospital. Tsuna grabs Kyoko's phone, finding 5 missed calls from Nakamura and 3 missed call from Kusakabe. He dials the latter. The line rings once before Kusakabe picks up. "Kyoko-san, are you alright? We've been trying to get ah—"

"Kyoko-san was attacked by the Splinter," Tsuna says, inspecting the wound on the detective's head. She must've been taken by surprise from behind. "We're at Midori Presbyterian Church. How far are you?"

Kusakabe's professionalism is something to be admired. "We're only 20 minutes away from there. Is she alright?"

"I knocked her out with a sleep spell. It'll keep her from hurting herself for a few hours. Let Nakamura-san and Ito-san, and call for an ambulance. We're in the parking lot."

Tsuna hangs up before Kusakabe can respond. He furrows his brows. What he's about to do is taboo…but for Kyoko's sake, and for all the victims, this is most likely the only opportunity he'd get to find some answers. He unfastens two buttons on Kyoko's shirt, ignoring the small burn in his left hand, and pulls it back just enough to find the Bond Mark on her neck. It's fairly intricate, with swirling wisps on the outside and thicker lines towards the center.

Raising his glowing hand, Tsuna draws on his core before glowing orange sigils dance around his fingertips. Open, wedge, split, key, turn, unlock, peace—each and every rune is carefully-crafted to pave a safe passage for Tsuna to enter Hana's Jura. He only has minutes to get in and get out. Soon, he slips inside.

When his eyes open, he's greeted by a dull, cracked fountain and a small ancient hall that has a bookshelf filled with parchment and books coiled with strange leathery material. The Bond Mark is in the form of a round table where paper and ink are scattered. A semi-large crack entrenches the middle. Tsuna keeps his access runes up in front of his right hand, the sigil slowly burning off as a timer, and lifts the other to conjure more.

Hana's Bond Mark hums lowly, resisting his exceedingly gentle request, but it's already a bit weak. Finally its unique runes appears above it, dim and fractured. Tsuna purses his lips, honing in on a small fragmented section, and takes a small step closer. The air is nearly sucked out of his lungs, forcing him to stop.

The Bond isn't completely broken, and everything clicks in Tsuna's head—the Splinters had only broken one part of the runes, a very specific portion. Summons and Summoners have a special tie psychologically and mentally to keep them stabilized. The stronger the Bond, the more stringent their minds. Though humans are more susceptible to mentally breaking, demons are a bit stronger due to their nature. Still, that doesn't mean they went off that easy. If those particular runes have been messed with, it's easier to take the Summons—but  _how_  is the other question.

Seeing enough, Tsuna quickly leaves and grips his dizzy head. He had only done that twice in his whole life; none of them are exactly fun to deal with. A small shift in the air makes him tense, but it's already too late. Something hard slams against his head and he's already out before he knows it.

* * *

An ache pulses in the back of his head when Tsuna comes to. Blearily, his eyes weakly flutter open and he hisses when he's assaulted by a bright ceiling lamp. His senses are dull, he realizes with a slight flare of panic, and his body can't move. Chin dipping, he looks down to see his sweater gone, his chest and arms bare, and tight straps keeping his arm and legs down on a chair. His sunglasses are nowhere to be seen either.

"Ah, you're awake, Sawada-san," a distant voice says.

Tsuna blinks to get rid of the blurry spots in his vision. He's definitely drugged. A man in a white lab coat and slacks stands up from his chair near large monitor screens. He's tall, thin, and reminds Tsuna of a hawk. "Many apologies," the man says, "but you're just the most  _exquisite_ specimen by far to ever appear in my labs." There's a trace of an accent in his soft voice, but Tsuna can't pin it down.

He can't even muster up the energy to speak, much less spit in the man's face when he draws closer. He can only glare. Slipping on some gloves, the man chuckles while he reaches for something to the side. A small clatter makes Tsuna glance over to see a medical tray carrying an assortment of instruments.

"I am, what's the word young people use nowadays? I'm not as young as I look, you see." The man holds something up in the light; the glinting reflection causes Tsuna to wince and look away. Colorful blotches dance briefly in his vision. Fuck, if he could just  _talk_. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Henrik Meijer and quite an avid fan of your research. You've made some leaps and bounds in the field that I admire so, particularly your paper, 'The Convolutions of a Bond's Psychological Intimacy'. Of course, it was just a tad skeptical with how you were able to acquire so much research, even with Vongola's support."

The man's name doesn't ring any bells and Tsuna doesn't care. There's no feeling in his muscles, and his bones and nerves have been practically reduced to lead. Still, he tries but he's seriously fucked. He can't even feel his Bond Marks or take the moment to check on their runes. He blinks when Henrik suddenly takes a hold of his chin. The smile on his face doesn't spell good news. "I've been following your research since you published your first paper. It was quite surprising that you didn't have any Bonds and all the more impressive with your dedication in the runology field, but"—he easily tugs Tsuna's mouth open and pulls out his tongue with some forceps, revealing a Bond Mark—"as I thought. You have 8 stable Bonds, just one more than the maximum capacity for a Sky. I do apologize for taking your blood sample. I simply couldn't resist."

Tsuna wants to bash the man's skull in. When Henrik lets his tongue go, he tastes a bit of metal. He tries again to get some kind of feeling in his boneless limbs, but the drugs he'd been pumped with must be strong. Henrik smiles knowingly. "I thought it would've been easier to access your demons' Juras while you're in a more docile state, but it seems I have underestimated the strength of your Bonds. I've been trying to work on them for 5 hours already, and they're almost impenetrable."

He grabs something else from the medical tray that makes Tsuna's skin crawl. It's the same knife that the girl had carried before. Now, seeing it closer, Tsuna notices the faint glow around the pure white blade. It's infused with  _Sky_  magic. Henrik tilts his head with a hint of amusement in his light blue eyes. "Ah, yes. It's quite beautiful, isn't it? A very fine weapon forged by an exceedingly talented man. It's still a prototype but I believe it has been doing an exceptional job."

Questions and theories clutter in a heap in Tsuna's head, but there's nothing he can do. He's so fucking  _stupid_. Why did he let his guard down? Is Kyoko okay? He can only hope that this man left her alone. No, Tsuna is clearly the focus here and the Splinters hadn't taken Summoners, only their Summons; but there are anomalies he can't perfectly predict or foresee.

"This blade is made from a great surplus of Storm magic," Henrik says too casually for comfort. "Able to penetrate almost anything, and this handle is imbued with Rain magic." He smiles thinly. "It wouldn't do good for our runners to hesitate at the last second, would it?" He sighs. "No matter how many times I tell them it's not murder, some lets their hearts get in the way."

Fury simmers in the pits of Tsuna's stomach. What they're doing  _is_  murder. Fracturing Bonds and abducting Summons are  _deplorable_. Henrik taps the knife against Tsuna's left hand where a Bond Mark is. "I believe it's telling when you try so hard to keep your Bonds a little secret from the world. Frankly, I was surprised, but not as surprised as I should be. You'll do fine as my own pet project."

Tsuna stares in stunned silence when the Sky-infused blade is able to summon all 8 contract runes, their different-colored pentacles glowing faintly in the air. How…? He grimaces mentally. This isn't going to end well. Fuck, he should've known. For a moment, Henrik seems curious as well. "How peculiar. It seems as if your Bonds are not as powerful as I've thought. Or perhaps…?" He examines the knife in quiet fascination. If Tsuna could, he'd scoff. Soon Henrik straightens and grips the weapon with the blade pointing downward. "I hope we're able to work well together from now on, Sawada-san. The research we'll create will be just extraordinary."

At this point, Tsuna wishes that the murderer would just get on with it if it meant he'd shut up. His breath hitches when Henrik slashes the pale blue pentacle upwards, stopping short in the middle. The center runes crack, and a ringing pain jolts in Tsuna's mind. He's going to  _kill_  them. Next Henrik tears the black pentacle, then the red one, then green. Blue and purple are the next ones to break, and indigo soon joins them. Finally, yellow is the last to crack.

It all happens in an instant. A roar of black fire erupts around Tsuna's body, making Henrik stumble back in shock. The cracked Bond Marks repair on their own before a thick, oppressive force percolates in the room. The lights flicker and the walls start to crack from the suffocating pressure. Gaping, Henrik can't even bring himself to move. Tsuna just stares blankly at him as the fire dies down.

Cool claws adorned with even colder rings stroke his cheek from behind. "Tsunayoshi," a soft, rumbling voice says, "you are lucky that your value exceeds the price for our  _imprisonment_."

Tsuna doesn't even look up; his eyes are only fixed on the stunned man in front of him. The sound of clinking chains dragging across the floor comes from his right. "You will pay for what you've done,  _human_ ," a rich voice growls.

"Ah, it has been a while since I have broken human bones," a smooth voice says.

"Same," a rough female voice purrs beside Tsuna's ear. "I'm going to skin you alive,  _scum_."

Someone barks out a harsh laugh. "I'm going at him first, kora."

"What you did to me was mean, Tsuna," Skull hisses above him. "But I'll take him as an apology."

A crackling of electricity sparks at the corner of the brunet's eye. "Death will not be so merciful," a blank voice says.

An infuriating chuckle has Tsuna's blood boiling. "In trouble again, Tsuna? When will you ever learn?"

Henrik never stands a chance as the demons immediately descend upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snaps. It's about to get wild. :^)
> 
> And I'll be honest, peeps. The original one-shot would've ended here so you can see why it would've been horrible. :^D
> 
> Much love to my wonderful beta, nico~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Little Miss Bunny


	3. Chapter 3

" _He who does not trust enough, will not be trusted."_  – Lao Tzu

* * *

Tsuna had lost all hope of questioning Henrik for what he's done. The man had signed his death wish the moment he laid a hand on him, and Tsuna doesn't find himself pitying the sack of shit. In fact, he's only sorry that he's not the one maiming him.

Fon moves first, splaying his large red wings to their full height, which brush against the high ceilings. He easily crushes Henrik's arms with sickening snaps, rendering him immobile, before Bermuda, an intimidating black mass, holds the man up with his chains. Screaming, Henrik gapes in horror when Skull steps forward, his bull cranium covering his head.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," the demon says, stabbing through Henrik's stomach with his hand. A chain muffles Henrik's screams when Skull wrenches his guts out. Blood and intestines spill onto the floor with a sickening squelch. Tsuna vaguely wonders how long it'll take until someone walks in. Skull grins. "The liver always tastes best."

Flicking her white talon, Lal Mirch freezes one of Henrik's legs with glistening ice and shatters it with a harsh kick, making him shriek again. Her red eyes start to glow. "Here. Let me help." She raises a hand, blue veins throbbing underneath her pale skin, before ice starts forming around Henrik's bleeding stub. He widens his eyes and wriggles uselessly against his binds, whimpering when they tighten around his limp arms.

Tsuna looks on impassively when Colonnello grips Henrik's shoulder with one of his claws and tears his arm with the other. "You should've considered getting more meat on your bones," the blond harpy says, crunching on the fingers like candy.

Viper moves gracefully in wisps of black smoke and fluttering robes, slinking behind Henrik like curling silk. They grab ahold of his ashen face with scaly hands adorned with a myriad of rings. "I don't think this is enough penance," they say, licking a splatter of blood from Henrik's cheek with their long, forked tongue.

Fangs protrude from their mouth before they bite the man's neck and disappear from sight in a whorl. Henrik lets out a choked gasp and his eyes roll back to his head. Lightning crackles around Verde's hand before he strikes a nerve behind Henrik's neck, making the man jolt and stay conscious. "Show some more resistance, human," Verde says, his four spider-like eyes looking down in boredom. Calmly, he impales Henrik's head with his black claws, ignoring the man's muffled sobs. "Don't you want to live?"

Tsuna wants to say something, more along the lines of "stop being dramatic fucks", but the drug is still running through his system and he can barely feel his limbs. Ignoring Henrik's screams, Tsuna looks down at his bound hands, almost nodding off. His right knuckles are scratched up and bruised from punching the wall earlier. His fingers can't even twitch. Willing himself to move feels like pushing against a mountain. Nothing is going his way.

Henrik continues screaming, giving Tsuna some time to think. The others are usually quicker with their kills but not with this one. A shadow slowly looms over him, carrying the faint scent of ashes and something bitter Tsuna can never name. He doesn't have to look up to know who it is. The black wing-tipped shoes are enough. It confirms another thing: Tsuna won't have enough energy to seal them all back because this one has a brain. His dry comment on human dressage never leaves his throat.

"What did I tell you?" Reborn says, tilting Tsuna's chin up with a black hand. His talons scrape Tsuna's skin, and his rough scales prickle his neck. "The amount of trouble you get into warrants at least  _one_  of our presence." There's a soft hiss in his voice when he drags out his s's. He doesn't blink at Tsuna's feeble glare. "You might have holed yourself up in your little abode, but here you are." Reborn leans down closer, his golden eyes bleeding black. The sharp barbs on his head recede to spiky human hair. "You're hopeless."

Tsuna can't muster any protest when Reborn devours his mouth in a searing kiss. The demon's long tongue easily slips through his pliant lips, thick and hot. Narrowing his eyes, Tsuna can only let Reborn do what he wants—for now. Saliva dribbles down his mouth and his body tingles when Reborn kisses him deeper; the other's tongue swipes possessively over Tsuna's, where his Bond Mark is. Reborn's scorching Sun Flames spread across his veins, getting rid of the drug from his system, but the burn is almost…

When Reborn finally pulls away, Tsuna tries hard to maintain a calm façade, panting slightly to catch his breath. He glares at the demon, who just licks his lips. "Take them off," Tsuna says when his voice returns. He sounds hoarse, but ignores it in favor of looking down at the straps over his wrists and ankles. His knuckles are also healed, though he isn't back to shape completely. Reborn isn't that stupid, and Tsuna's going to have to play his cards right.

Reborn hums to himself while trailing a talon across Tsuna's cheek. "You look fitting like this."

Grinding his teeth, Tsuna internally cringes when he lets out a small whine, trying to keep it pathetic more than frustration. Henrik's screams had long faded. "Reborn," he says, struggling against the binds, "shut up." He looks up and exhales shakily. The straps sting his skin. "Just…take them off…"

Something dark flickers across Reborn's eyes and his lizard-like tail slowly curls around Tsuna's ankle. It feels dry and scaly and impossibly hot. Tsuna wants to strangle Reborn for taking so long, but restrains himself when the straps are cut. Slowly, he raises his numb arms and massages his wrists, which are branded with red marks. A long river of Henrik's blood flows down the tiled floor, staining the crevices scarlet.

Tsuna stands, grateful that the asshole at least didn't take his shoes, and steps off the chair. His legs aren't shaky, but he stumbles anyways from sitting too long. Reborn easily grabs ahold of his waist, keeping him upright. Inhaling sharply, Tsuna slowly clutches onto the demon's suit as he regains some sensation in his legs. Even though he can't feel the blood walking across it, a shiver crawls up his spine.  _Too much red_ , he thinks, tightening his grip on Reborn.  _Too much fucking red…_

"Shit," slips out of Tsuna before he can think much of it. He purses his lips when Reborn makes him walk across the blood, their steps making little sloshes. Reborn's tail is still wrapped around his ankle and Tsuna refuses to acknowledge it as any kind of comfort. He isn't  _weak_.

Reborn traces the dark bags underneath Tsuna's eyes in a curious fashion, though the amused smile on his lips says otherwise. "What keeps you up at night now, Tsuna?" He lowers his voice to a croon. "Do your dreams bleed red? Do you see  _him_?"

Tsuna glares at him. "The only red I see in my dreams is your own fucking blood."

"You had your fun, Reborn," Colonnello says, flying over. His bare chest is slick with blood. When he grins, his sharp teeth are red. "Here, Tsuna." He holds out a still human heart, the dark blue feathers over his forearms sticky with gore.

Tsuna stares at it. Verde had told him long ago that a demon sharing the heart of their prey with another is a sign of honor and love, as disgusting as that sounds. Accepting it means acknowledging their strength and affection. Rejecting it usually doesn't end well for both parties. Viper had done it once when they captured a mugger who stole Tsuna's wallet. They nearly destroyed the whole block when Tsuna refused.

"The meat isn't worth it," Viper hisses.

"Quite," Fon says with a smile, his slit red pupils dilating.

Tsuna ignores Reborn stiffening under his touch when he lets go of the demon's suit. His tails remains around his ankle. Taking slow and steady steps, Tsuna stops in front of Colonnello. He almost smiles when everyone visibly tenses. No one else can get them so riled. It's a different sort of power Tsuna has over them, a dangerous one. They're not even tense for his answer.

"It's going to get cold, idiot," Tsuna mutters, his voice still hoarse. He reaches out to slide his hand underneath Colonnello's, a disgustingly intimate gesture, and grimaces when he feels the hot blood and the demon's sharp talons. "Just eat it." He shoves Colonnello's hand against the other's lips. "I don't like you enough to become a cannibal."

Colonnello's grin stretches across his face, revealing all of his sharp, bloody teeth. Tsuna openly cringes when he swallows the heart whole. There's only so much repulsive shit Tsuna can tolerate, but to these demons, there are no boundaries. "Fucking hell," he mutters, pushing past a proud Colonnello.

"I'm taking that as a yes,  _Tsuna_ ," Colonnello croons, hugging Tsuna from behind and ignoring everyone's warning snarls.

Clicking his tongue, Tsuna shoves him off. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He looks down at the blood smeared all over his chest with a sneer. "Kill me first before you pull this shit."

"Why would I kill you?" Colonnello asks as if the very thought horrified him. The disturbingly playful lilt in his voice indicates otherwise.

Skull glares at him, his eyes black. Rivulets of blood drip from his mouth. "It doesn't count if  _he_  doesn't eat it, imbecile."

Colonnello isn't miffed. If anything, Skull's jeer makes him flare his wings to their full height. They aren't as large as Fon's but are still impressive with their blue gradient hue; the tips are inky black like they're drenched in sludge. "I've gone farther than any of you had. That counts as a victory in my book."

"Since when did you start reading books?" Skull says innocently. "Do you have any in your realm?"

Colonnello's brow twitches. "You're asking to be killed, aren't you?"

"It doesn't mean anything," Tsuna rasps out, stumbling in his step. Of course, Reborn is rarely thorough with healing. The smug bastard likes it when others suffer, friends and foes. This is why humans will never understand demons. They're  _other_ , something else that defies their comprehension—and humans are the only ones foolish enough to try to tame them. When he meets Reborn's intense gaze, the demon smirks knowingly.

Tsuna flinches when Lal Mirch drapes herself over his shoulders while Skull and Colonnello bicker in the background. Her skin is so cold it burns. Tsuna's breath hitches when she drags a hand across his cheek, stroking it delicately with her claws. His limbs slowly turn numb.

"I forgot how pretty red looks on you, Tsuna," she murmurs, tightening her grip around his chest. Tsuna exhales unsteadily, releasing a puff of air. "But white is so much  _better_." She growls. "That  _human_ , Kyoko was it? What are you going to get when you help her? She can't offer you anything I can. She barely even talked to you in the academy. She's just  _using_  you."

"A—And you're doing me a favor now?" Tsuna says through chattering teeth. He grinds them together, cursing at his stutter, as shivers wracks through his body. It's becoming so cold he can barely breathe. Trembling, he manages to grip Lal Mirch's waist behind him and rasp out, "I don't have plans on dying t—today though, so fuck off."

"Lal Mirch," a smooth, rumbling voice says through Tsuna's frosty haze, "perhaps consider letting Tsunayoshi go first and then speaking to him. He's a little blue around the edges."

Tsuna doesn't get away from Lal Mirch fast enough. Fon gently tugs him away from her embrace, and he leans in to soak up the demon's heat emanating from Fon in waves. It replaces the cold easily, melting it with such ferocity it leaves Tsuna dizzy. "Don't fucking touch me again," he says, clutching Fon's scaly red forearms. They prick sharply against his warming skin, but not enough to make him bleed. "Or even go  _near_  Kyoko-san. And you"—Tsuna shoves Fon away, regaining some strength in his limbs—"you're too fucking hot. Get the hell away from me."

Fon's creepily pleasant smile strains a bit. Searing red marks slowly spread across his bare chest underneath his black robes. "It seems you've grown ruder."

"And it's working  _perfectly_." Tsuna steps over small lumps of Henrik's flesh on the floor. "Someone wasn't a big boy and didn't want to finish their fucking tendons." He kicks Henrik's half-eaten head to the side, imagining it to be one of the demon's instead.

Fon looks like he swallowed a dozen lemons. For a demon, he's a stickler for etiquette, though Tsuna had explained before that there's a difference between being polite and being a dick in the human world. It's a blurred line for Fon, but Tsuna doesn't care enough to address it more than once.

Skull leaves Colonnello to materialize in front of Tsuna in a whirl of smoke. A gleam shines in his eyes, pupils blown wide. "Oh, I'm sorry," he says with a grin. His canines are coated red. "He tasted bad, Daddy, so I  _had_  to leave some out. Will you forgive me?"

Tsuna doesn't miss a beat. "No, you're going to Hell. Besides, the real Daddy here is Viper." His lips barely twitch when Skull's jaw drops, and he pats the demon's cheek, restraining himself from outright slapping him. "USB and a jacket." He reaches out to the quiet cloaked figure expectantly and stares right where Viper's eyes are, which are covered by their hood. "Don't make me ask twice."

Briefly, he thinks that Viper won't make a move. They rarely go out of their way to do anything anyways. Sighing, Tsuna heads for Henrik's monitors and is grateful yet again that the scientist left the screen on.  _Maybe they should've spared a limb,_  he thinks idly, clicking on a file that says "Current Projects".

Something light drapes over his shoulders, and he can feel Viper's hands slowly spread across his chest through the cardigan's thin wool. "It's woven from the flesh of Cloud birds," Viper murmurs in Tsuna's ear. "Their skin is smoother than stones."

Tsuna's fingers linger against the cold rings when they brush to take the newly-formed USB from Viper's hand. "I never asked," he says, inserting it in a flash drive port.

"Hey!" Skull says. "Those were  _my_  birds! You never asked  _me_!"

Viper doesn't raise their voice. "Consider it as extra payment for how irritating you are."

"What? That's not fair! I did everything right!"

"Is that a request to give you less than half the territory we initially bargained?"

Skull ignores Tsuna's piercing stare and scowls when Colonnello and Lal Mirch snicker. "No," he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tsuna, they're being mean to me."

"Tough," Tsuna says, dragging all of Henrik's files to his USB. A loading bar pops up on the blue screen. There's over a thousand documents and video to copy. He freezes when a ring appears in coils of fog around his right ring finger. It's a little gemstone with a yellow core and reddish-brown edges. "Viper… What the  _hell_  is this?"

"It's a pity to see your pretty fingers bare," Viper says, pressing even closer against Tsuna's back. He forgets how much of a leech they can be. How  _clingy_  they all can be, he notes when he sees them crowding around him. "Consider it a penance for when we parted."

Tsuna turns around then, his eyes narrowed. Old, simmering fury blazes inside him without warning. Torn limbs and shattered bones bloom like sun-starved petals in his mind. Red, so much red. "A  _penance_?"

Skull rolls his eyes while he floats above them. "Here we go."

"Tsunayoshi," Bermuda says, appearing in vortex of hissing shadows, "do you still hold it against us?" Tsuna can't decipher his face. White bandages wrap around his body from head to toe with some chains that drag against the floor. He can't even see his eyes. Bermuda had always been the most difficult to read unless he's ballistic. "Why?"

The hard-pressed curiosity in that one word drives Tsuna nuts. Rather than lashing out, he takes a shaky breath and weakly pushes Bermuda aside, his fingertips burning from the black flames smoldering underneath the bindings. Bermuda's tattered cloak sways to an invisible wind and brushes against Tsuna's ankle.

"I'm not in the mood to argue," Tsuna says, massaging his temples. He needs a fucking smoke and some painkillers. "Just stay  _quiet_."

"See?" Skull whines. "He's so  _mean_."

"I see that," Fon says, his voice slightly strained.

Lal Mirch scoffs. "I like it. He grew a backbone." She licks her red-stained lips when Tsuna glares at her. "There's some bite to him now."

Colonnello grins crookedly. "He used to run away whenever we tried to get close to him." He leans down closer to Tsuna's face. "But he hasn't yet."

"Do you  _want_  me to bite you?" Tsuna hisses, pushing Colonnello away. "I've always wanted to tear off someone's throat with my  _teeth_."

Skull hugs Tsuna from behind. "That's not fair!" Tsuna can sense the demon grinning without looking at him. "You can only do that to  _me_."

Reborn saunters towards them and smacks Skull away with his tail. He lightly huffs when the demon yelps and dissolves into black smoke before he can hit the wall. "Pity," he says. "I was looking forward to another kill today."

Skull jeers at Reborn from the ceiling. "You didn't even touch that filth  _once_."

"I have a particular palate."

"Tsunayoshi," Verde says, off to the side like always. Swirling black marks curve inward on his bare chest and face like tattoos and extend upwards as scaly armor from his body. He lightly taps the USB with a curved claw, leaving a small bloody drop on the device. "It's finished."

Keeping his face carefully blank, Tsuna raises his hand. "Give it to me."

He clicks his tongue when Colonnello needlessly interferes in Skull and Reborn's one-sided banter, if he can call it that. Lal Mirch almost punches Colonnello in the ribs but redirects it at the wall when the phone starts ringing. Its broken pieces clatter dully on the ground. Bermuda hovers on the sidelines but Tsuna can feel his eyes on him. All he sees is the demon's wrapped face; nothing looks back. When Verde hands Tsuna the USB, he reaches out for it blindly and brushes his fingers against Verde's wet claws. The demon stares at his hand thoughtfully while Tsuna pockets the small device in his jeans.

"None of you deserve the right to flaunt yourself at him anyways," Skull says, baring his canines.

Colonnello ruffles his wings and his eyes dilate, making his gray eyes look black. "I'm kind of glad you went there. Means I can kill you right here, right in front of him." Tsuna scowls when Colonnello rises in the air. "I can finally  _kill_  you."

Skull's form blurs in large plumes of smoke. "And yet here I am. Your attempts are  _pathetic_."

Colonnello grins widely. " _Oh_ , you're a thousand years too early to even get me to kneel."

Fon inhales deeply. "There's no need to quarrel."

The other two don't listen. They lunge at each other, but before they can even land a blow, Tsuna raises his already glowing hand and says, " _Coerceo_!" [Contain]

Skull and Colonnello snarl when a column of orange flames ensnare them in place. Some of their skins burn black when they try to break free, forcing them to retreat. The other Arcobaleno aren't spared either. Lal Mirch glowers at the crackling bars. "Tsuna," she says warningly, "what is  _this_?"

"You know," Tsuna drawls, leaning against Henrik's desk, "I thought that you'd all at least give me a challenge. I guess seven years weren't enough to shape up." He feels his magic straining from keeping eight powerful demons contained with an intermediate suppression spell, especially with what he can access now, but he maintains a calm façade regardless. "You're all fucking pathetic."

Colonnello spits some black blood on the floor and bares his teeth. "I imagined our reunion to be a little more different, a little more, what's the word,  _heartfelt._ "

"Save it for someone who actually gives a shit," Tsuna says, glaring at him before looking towards Fon, who oozes red magic. "And you, for someone with a stick up his ass, you have no tact at all."

Fon's smile doesn't wane, though his body and eyes turn black as red flames flicker from the fissures on his skin. They wrap thinly around the bars of his cage and sizzle and burn, dying quickly against the pure magic. "You don't have to do this, Tsunayoshi," he says in that insufferable calm tone of his. "This is not how—"

"This is very much fucking required, thank you, Fon." The demon's magic starts to thicken against his cage, but Tsuna keeps it up. "You think you're so clever?" Tsuna walks past the demons without blinking at their growls or sparing them a glance. Blood squelches underneath his feet before he picks up Henrik's ceremonial knife. He feels the Sky magic thrum in quiet, steady pulses inside the white blade, but it's not enough for him to identify its caster. "I actually thought this was a decent plan for a second, but then you pissed me off and I can barely give a shit anymore. I hope you don't get your fucking territory, Skull, because fuck you."

Skull smiles sharply. "Is that an invitation?"

"I'm saving myself for someone who actually gives a shit about me. You know, a noble pursuit and all that." The air thickens considerably but Tsuna doesn't give in, even when his breaths came out shakier. He grips the knife in his hand tightly; his palms are clammy.

"There's nothing noble about leaving the ones you're already tied to," Bermuda growls, his chains slamming against the bars.

A large tremor wracks through Tsuna's right hand, forcing him to expel a little more magic on Bermuda's seal. He grits his teeth. "Save it, bastard," he chokes out.

"You can't keep us locked away forever," Reborn says, his hair bristling into pointy barbs. His inky eyes stare Tsuna down. "We're a part of you,  _always_."

Tsuna removes the ring from his finger and tosses it on the ground. Viper's fangs elongate against their snarling lips. "No, you're not." He raises his hand and swipes downward just as a tiny beep comes from the laboratory's doors. " _Obsigno_." [Seal]

His body burns when the Arcobaleno vanish in a whirl of orange fire back to their Juras. Their sigils repair in his mind's eye, crackling into place. Coughing, Tsuna sways on his feet and almost falls over if a hand hadn't pushed against his chest, helping him upright. He almost regrets using so much of his magic all at once. "You're too smart for your own good," he mutters darkly.

Verde's face remains blank as always. "I know your ways. Although this was unconventional even for you. If Reborn had healed you to full capacity"—the lab's doors open then and two men in white coats step inside—"you wouldn't be so drained as you are. Was that worth the risk?"

Tsuna tilts his head, his eyes flickering towards the gaping assistants. "I'm giving myself points for fucking creativity there." He stands upright on unsteady feet. "The asshole isn't available right now. Sorry." He kicks Henrik's head towards them, making them inhale sharply and stumble back.

"It was creative, yes," Verde says nonchalantly, his hand resting on Tsuna's spine where his Bond Mark is. Another wave of nausea hits Tsuna's head like a ton of bricks. His other marks burn incessantly on his skin and he can feel the demons' agitation through their waning seals, until he doesn't. Verde's own stronger magic reinforces Tsuna's last-minute seals with a flourish. "And they were fools for falling for such a garish tactic."

Tsuna scoffs under his breath despite being relieved from straining his magic. " _Garish_. Fucking hell, just tell them to  _shut up_ for good measure and I might not  _kill_  you."

The assistants give one last look at Henrik's mess on the floor, then take off. "Code Red!" one of them screams. "Dr. Henrik is  _dead_!"

Tsuna sighs. He wants to take a long shower, have a smoke and pretend that his life has  _some_  semblance of normalcy. "Verde, burn it down," he says, finding his phone amongst Henrik's files. "I have what I need."

Verde doesn't give any indication of surprise or agreement; his hand crackles with tiny sparks of lightning. "What about the other humans?" He catches Tsuna again when he stumbles. "Your condition leaves you vulnerable."

"I'll catch up. Just get them before they tell their bosses or somet—" Tsuna yelps when Verde easily scoops him up in his arms. "What the hell are you doing? Put me  _down_!"

"This will make it easier for both of us," Verde says. "Stop acting like an infant. It's unbecoming of you."

Tsuna glares at him. " _Fuck you_."

Too caught up in his humiliating position, Tsuna barely processes Verde jumping through three floors until they're suddenly blocking a group of security guards and their summons. Tsuna bites his lip from the whiplash as the other demons whimper and cower in front of Verde. "Victims," he gasps out. "Where—"

He cringes when blood spatters across his face. His breaths come out haggard, and there's a ringing in his ears. "I need to know where they keep their  _victims_ ," he hisses. "The summons they took."

Verde retracts his eight pointy limbs back to his side. They resemble spider legs with tiny little spikes that sever and cut viciously at his will. His jaw splits open crudely, revealing longer fangs that curve towards his lips. "I can sense where mine are," he says. "There are others with them, though I don't sense any distressed humans."

Tsuna furrows his brows. "Me neither." He tries hard not to look at sliced flesh and floating ashes, but the smell of blood and soot makes him dizzy. He glares at nothing when he turns his head slightly towards Verde's chest and inhales the demon's fresh scent. It reminds him of an incoming thunderstorm.

"Are you afraid, Tsunayoshi?" Verde asks without curiosity, as he walks across the corpses with long, steady strides.

Tsuna holds the dagger close to Verde's neck, the blade just barely grazing his skin. "No," he says. "I bet all of you knew about the Splinters long before this shitfest. Letting Skull free, leading Henrik to me, using  _this_ "—Tsuna digs the knife deeper but Verde's skin hardens instantly in defense—"to break some of your runes to get  _out_."

"Assumptions won't get you anywhere. Flex that brain of yours a little harder." One of Verde's limbs punches through a door, making the metal screech when it crumples. The sound of whimpers and choked snarls echo loudly in the dark room. "While Skull isn't the brightest demon, he understands you better than most." Tsuna tries to twist away from Verde's arms, but inhales sharply when Verde's claws lengthen and dig into his skin, trapping him in place. "That was your own undoing, Tsunayoshi."

Four of Verde's limbs reach out with glowing sparks of green light, illuminating the room. Several cages are stacked on top of each other with demons of different affinities, snarling and growling at them, though once they see Verde, they're half-crazed minds still register him as the alpha in the room, forcing them to cower. Some of the demons are barely moving, having been separated for too long from their summoners. Tsuna doesn't think they'll make it.

"Henrik was an anomaly," Verde says, stepping in the center of the room. All four of his red eyes are trained on Tsuna with unnerving focus. "But we adapted accordingly. You were too drugged to notice but the others were able to deal some damage on your seals while the filth had his hands on you." When Tsuna tries to escape Verde's hold again, the demon's eyes turn pure black. "You're in no condition to be using your magic."

Tsuna clicks his tongue. "I  _know_. Shit." He raises the dagger in his hand. "I'll use this. You…will have to help me."

"All you needed to do was ask."

" _Shut up_."

The captive demons yelp when a burst of green flames erupts from underneath Verde's feet. The Bond Mark on Tsuna's spine tingle from the pulsing magic; there's only warmth there. Tsuna takes a deep breath when Verde gently sets him down on the ground where sigils are being engraved at a rapid rate. Even now, Tsuna grudgingly admires the demon's intellect.

"You'll be okay," he says at the moaning demons. He quickly creates an absorption seal around the knife and feels the Sky magic seep through his veins. Grimacing from the strange sensation of another's magic in his core, he flexes his own and pours them like a layer over Verde's containment sigils. "This won't hurt you."

Distant shouts come from the hallways behind them but Tsuna doesn't stop. A sheen of sweat drips down his pinched face. The Rain and Storm magic in the knife war against him as he sucks the last of the Sky magic inside himself. One of Verde's appendages smacks the blade out of his hands, letting it clatter on the ground. "It won't do you any good if they mix in with your magic as well," Verde says.

Tsuna scowls at the glowing runes. "Did I  _fucking_  ask?" He tenses when Verde's magic tries to push deeper into his core. "Verde,  _where_  are we supposed to contain them?" Verde doesn't speak for a second, forcing Tsuna to look up. "Unless you want me to seal them in a temporary Jura."

That snaps Verde back to attention. He creates a small bead bracelet with a creation rune and drops it on the floor. "Here."

"What the hell?" someone yells behind them.

Tsuna ignores the shrill screams in favor of binding the bracelet to the sigils. " _Obsigno_." [Seal]

Torrents of green and orange fire surge from the cages and whirl towards the beads. Exhaling, Tsuna grabs and slip them over his wrist. The room fades to darkness again. A tiny beam of light comes from Tsuna's phone when he turns it on. It's 10:32 PM. Eight thin, creeping shadows loom over him like claws, dripping blood on the floor. Their plops echo softly in the silence.

The line barely rings once after he dials. "Tsuna, we just got your signal!" Iemitsu says as soon as he picks up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna says, walking over to pick up the strewn knife. "You might want to get here soon before the police tracks my phone."

"You've been gone for nearly  _six_  hours and this is"—Iemitsu sighs in aggravation—"Okay, yeah,  _fine_. We'll get there but don't you dare leave! I'll call an ambulance, my people."

"I'm burning it down. I have everything I need, so don't bother. And I'm not injured."

Iemitsu yells something in the background and after some shuffling returns to the phone. "Still, you're in one of  _Estraneo's_  hideout. There might be other victims there,  _human_  victims."

"No, it's just the stolen summons. Don't question it. My guts say so. I just need you to throw the police off my trail, our trail."

Iemitsu sighs again. "Alright, but  _stay_  there! ETA's 30 minutes. What else do you need?"

"A burger." Tsuna pauses. "And a shake. Vanilla."

"Jesus, you didn't fucking eat again, did you? How many times have I told you to—"

" _Thank you_." Tsuna then drops the phone and crushes it with his heel. He turns towards the exit, pursing his lips when he sees the pile of sliced up corpses at the doorway. "For fuck's sake."

He manages to walk out of the hideout with Verde trailing silently behind him. He doesn't blink when the small building erupts into green flames and burns to the ground. The smoke fades into the night sky just like the screams that wither into the dark harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't dead, y'all (although Henrik really is). Ahaha…haha…ha… :'^)
> 
> But yeah, honestly speaking, this was supposed to be a one-shot and the last two chapters were originally supposed to be it and end with the Arco just coming out, lol. Though nico, my amazing beta, convinced me otherwise and this is still ongoing. :^D
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the Latin isn't right. I don't know Latin and Google was my only source. :'^(
> 
> So much love to my beta, nico, for helping me and tolerating my night owl tendencies~ (And LadyIDK for some ideas, hehe.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> LMB

**Author's Note:**

> *strangles Muse* Why can't you leave me alone?
> 
> So, this happened. Was supposed to be a one-shot but I would've been very mean and left you peeps with a horrible cliffhanger so thank my beta, nico, who convinced me otherwise. :'^)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading… Send help please because my Muse isn't very nice…
> 
> Little Miss Bunny


End file.
